They love each other Sexually
by asma-chan
Summary: Échouées sur la plage à cause des pictonians, les nations se retrouvent toute séparées comme naufragées, excepté Angleterre et France qui ont échoué ensemble. Néanmoins, une phrase résonnent sans cesse dans la tete de Francis depuis leur arrivée chez les pictonians. Les deux, Arriveront-ils à assumer leur sentiment? Malgré cette phrase qui les déclarait déjà?


_Leur situation? Échoués sur la plage._  
 _Dans quelle condition? Poursuivis par des pictonians._  
 _Pourquoi? Scones._  
 _Oui, les scones d'England furent tellement mauvais que les extraterrestres s'étaient retournés contre les 7 nations et ,celles-ci, ne voyant pas d'autres issues que de s'enfuir, sautèrent du haut du ballon pour finir dans l'océan._  
 _Et donc par conséquent échouées._

 _Chacun finirent de leur côté._  
 _Germany seul tout comme Japan, Italia, China, Russia et America._  
 _Puis... Il y avait France et England._  
 _Ils étaient tout deux proches de l'autre. Se frôlant les doigts, échoués ensemble au bord de la mer._  
 _Leur chute fut des plus dures, ce qui leur valut sûrement quelques blessures encombrantes._  
 _Mais pourtant, ils allaient bien._  
 _Leur respiration était douce et régulière._  
 _Le premier à se réveiller de ce terrible atterrissage fut donc Francis._  
 _Il se leva légèrement, les yeux oscillants et regarda lentement autour de lui, pour analyser l'endroit et sa situation actuelle._

"-Où est ce que j'ai atteri?... _Se dit il en s'étirant "_

 _Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'etait, ni dans son lit, ni meme chez lui._  
 _Il faisait nuit. Froid, il le sentait par le vent qui carressait ses joues._  
 _Il remarqua le doux son de la mer qui taquinait son sens de l'ouïe, l'odeur de celle ci qui jouait avec son odorat..._  
 _Il savait qu'il était désormais sur une île._  
 _Et c'est ainsi que, Peu a peu, ses souvenirs remontèrent à la surface et l'inquieterent._

« Angleterre! » s'exclama t'il alarmé tandis qu'il le cherchait du regard, comme un animal apeuré.

 _Il savait très bien que ce dernier ne savait pas nager._  
 _Ce n'etait pas la premiere fois qu'il avait affaire à un anglais qui se noyait puisque, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il l'avait deja sauvé._  
 _Et sur ce coup, ce fut la deuxieme fois qu'il l'avait secouru._  
 _L'ayant retrouvé proche de lui finalement, Il se jeta sur lui, à peine son regard posé sur son voisin d'outre-Manche._  
 _Il avait vraiment eu peur!_

« Angleterre. Angleterre! Réveille toi! »

 _Il commenca à lui flanquer des petites gifles qui devenaient de plus en plus grosses au fur et a mesure qu'il les exécutait pour le ramener à la raison. Mais rien a faire. Son rival ne voulait pas se réveiller._  
 _Il posa sa main sur le coeur d'England. Ce dernier battait légèrement. Très légèrement. Il avait certainement du boire la tasse et d'une certaine facon, de travers puisqu'il avait tout de même fait face à l'océan._  
 _Se rappelant alors qu'il avait son brevet de secouriste, France se prit en main en posant ces deux dernieres sur le torse de son cadet pour le réanimer._  
 _Il vit, sous ses coups alarmés, l'anglais etouffé, l'eau commençant finalement par être rejeté par celui ci._  
 _Il soupira, soulagé._  
 _Mais ca n'avait pas pour autant l'air de ranimer completement l'anglais._  
 _Que faire..._  
 _La seule idée qu'il avait lui paraissait bien ridicule et risquée._  
 _Parce que, si il se faisait grillé par l'anglais, il allait bien se prendre deux trois sorts sur la tronche ce qui le deplaisait bien._  
 _Mais pourtant. Est ce qu'il avait le choix? Il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de ceci!_  
 _Ses camarades devaient s'être eux aussi échoué sur la plage._  
 _Et il devait à tout prix les retrouver pour arrêter ces extraterrestres!_  
 _Le monde était en danger et les attendait!_  
 _Il leva alors les yeux au ciel et priait un quelconque dieu de ne pas se faire taper par son « ami » en exécutant son plan._

 _Ses lèvres, humides, tremblantes et encore salés par l'étendue d'eau se rapprochèrent lentement de celle du jeune garcon aux yeux de couleur péridot et finalement, les deux se touchèrent avec le plus de douceur possible._  
 _Le temps passa calmement._  
 _Et il pouvait le dire._  
 _Ce baiser avait vraiment un gout salé._  
 _Et étrangement , même si c'etait seulement pour le sauver, le français y prit gout et l'approfondit donc d'avantage, lui carressant les cheveux, abimés par la mer et dégustant petit à petit ses lèvres comme un trésor pour donner à leur baiser une petite saveur de sensualité._

 _Il sentit l'anglais bouger légèrement, sous ses gestes et se décida à se retirer vivement, se rendant alors compte de ce qu'il venait de faire._  
 _Quel imbécile. Embrasser son ennemi._  
 _Son rival._  
 _La personne qui devait le hair le plus au monde. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris d'y prendre gout? Alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance?_  
 _C'est alors qu'il se rappela de la phrase qu'il avait lu avec son camarade lors qu'ils étaient a bord du ballon des pictonians, et que ses yeux prirent une petite étincelle d'espoir._  
 _« However, they love each other... Sexually. »_  
 _Qu'England l'aime de cette façon? Qu'il soit attiré par France? Était-ce vrai? Et possible?_  
 _L'autre blond n'avait évidemment pas manqué le geste de recul que le francais avait exécuté un peu plus tot et s'etait mis a rougir et s'eloigné d'un coup aussi._  
 _Il etouffa encore, a cause de l'eau qui etait encore rester coincé dans ses poumons et regarda le pays face a lui outré, reprenant sa respiration bien que sa voix soit légèrement rouillée par l'eau qui etait passée à travers sa gorge._

« -Qu?! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait encore sale pervers? »

 _Et voilà._  
 _Encore une fois. « Pervers », « Wanker », « Frog », « Idiot »._  
 _Il en avait vraiment marre d'entendre ces surnoms a longueur de journee lorsqu'ils se croisaient._

« -Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Tu pourrais me remercier au moins au lieu de m'agresser à peine réveiller. Grincheux va.

-Je suis pas grincheux! Et depuis quand embrasser les gens a leur insu est une facon de les sauver tiens?! C'est pas plutôt encore une de tes excuses bidons pour me faire des trucs bizarres? »

 _Pff... Finalement, cet engin qui lui avait prédit un amour réciproque avait du se tromper. En aucun cas ce garçon ne devait l'aimer. C'était encore une stupide blague._

« -Depuis toujours mon ami. Et si ça ne te plait pas, tu as raison. La prochaine fois je te laisserai étouffer. Au moins tu ne pourras pas me reprocher sur le coup de t'avoir embrassé par pure générosité. »

 _L'Angleterre pesta apres qu'il lui ait lancé cette petite pique._

« -Où est ce qu'on est...? _Reprit il après avoir remarqué qu'il ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'endroit._

-Echoués sur une île déserte comme tu peux le constater. Seuls. _Précisa t'il pour voir la réaction du plus jeune._

-Seuls... _répétait il machinalement, avec un sourire nerveux._ C'est une blague... Sérieux... Pourquoi ce genre de truc n'arrive qu'à nous deux?... _Il soupira._

-Dis tout de suite que ça t'agace de te retrouver seul avec moi.

-Bien sur que ça m'agace! Tu croyais quoi? _Répondit il par simple réflexe »_

 _Le francais se sentit piqué par cette phrase que l'anglais lui avait lancé avec tant de naturel. Pourquoi il devait lui aussi se retrouver avec lui..._  
 _Avec celui qu'il aimait..._  
 _Et qui ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture..._  
 _Ca lui faisait mal de voir qu'il ne le supportait pas._

« - Comment... Comment on a atterri ici... Déjà? _Demanda à nouveau Angleterre qui semblait n'avoir aucun souvenir de leur arrivée sur la plage._

-On a sauté du ballon pour fuir les pictonians.

-Dans la mer?

-Dans la mer. _Il réitéra »_

 _L'anglais prît le temps de réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment. Il ne s'était donc pas noyé comme un imbecile. Il avait du mal à assumer le fait d'avoir été le maitre des oceans et de le craindre. Encore aujourd'hui. Et il savait qu'il ne s'etait pas vraiment débrouiller par simple chance. Ce serait beaucoup trop beau pour lui. Il n'en deduit alors qu'une chose._  
 _C'etait forcement Francis._  
 _Mais pourquoi?_  
 _France se leva tandis que le blond sablé venait enfin de comprendre comment il s'etait débrouillé._

« -Lève-toi. On va chercher les autres. On n'a plus de temps a perdre. _S'exclama sèchement la nation francaise qui commencait à prendre la marche sans l'anglais. »_

 _Ce dernier se pressa alors d'accepter son ordre silencieusement et de se lever. Mais, a peine avait il appuyé sur ses deux jambes, qu'il avait glissé sur le sable pour se prendre le visage entier sur ce dernier._

« -Shit ma jambe... _marmonna t'il accompagné de pas mal de jurons «_

 _Pour être sûr que son voisin etait entrain de le suivre, France detourna legerement le regard._  
 _Mais la seule chose qu'il vit fut un anglais au sol, essayant d'avancer avec l'allure d'une vrai limace._

« -Eh bien eh bien... Ca ne sait plus tenir debout? _Ricana le francais qui avait légèrement pris un peu plus d'aplomb._

-Nnngg... Help me idiot au lieu de te moquer. »

 _Francis se calma et redevint un peu plus serieux. Il s'approcha de son ennemi qui avait réussi a se rasseoir correctement._

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors?

-À ton avis? J'arrive plus a bouger ma jambe droite!

-Laisse moi regarder de plus près. _Répondit Francis en commencant à remonter le bas de sa combinaison._

-Wow wow woooow! What are you doing you wanker?!

-Caaalme toooiii... C'est seulement pour voir ta blessure. Rien d'autres. _Il continua son geste, voyant qu'Angleterre n'avait plus rien a dire._ _Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à aller très loin puisque cette derniere était bloqué au milieu de la jambe._ Merde...

-What? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-J'arrive pas à relever d'avantage ta combinaison... Il va falloir tout enlever...

-T'es fou?! Jamais! Je ne te laisserai pas me déshabiller comme ça, sans rien dire!

-C'est pas comme si je le faisais par plaisir Angleterre. _Répliqua t'il un peu monotone meme si il etait vrai que ca n'allait pas lui deplaire de voir ses magnifiques jambes totalement nu._ Alors va bienfalloir que tu mettes ta pudeur de côté un instant et que tu me fasses confiance. Au moins si tu veux qu'on soigne ce que t'as. »

 _L'anglais grommelait. Il etait vraiment loin d'etre d'accord. Mais il voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix._

« -Ok. Mais tu ne me touches pas! J'enleverai cette combinaison tout seul!

-Si tu y arrives, déjà... »

 _L'anglais souffla exaspéré et commenca à déboutonner de facon beaucoup trop lente, selon le francais, son costume. Il fallait dire que c'était vraiment la derniere option qu'il aurait voulu. Et pas l'une des premières. Tout ca pour une blessure._  
 _Il avait réussit à l'enlever jusqu'au bas de ses hanches._  
 _Le problème pour retirer son costume etait donc bel et bien au niveau des jambes. La nation tsundere se tortilla dans tout les sens pour essayer de l'enlever sans se faire mal mais ce fut bien sans succès._

« -Tu es toujours sur?

-Oui je le ferai seul j'ai dit! »

 _Il le voyait encore forcer comme un gamin de cinq ans sans arriver à rien et finalement, France soupira pour venir l'aider malgré l'interdiction du plus jeune. Il pris le bas de la tenue d'Arthur et la tira vers lui pour la retirer plus facilement._  
 _Angleterre se retrouvait donc en t-shirt, accompagné d'un boxer._

« -... Damnit tu m'écoutes quand je te parle France?

-Oui. Mais tu galerais comme un gosse qui met ses chaussettes. J'allais pas rester là à te regarder te dehancher comme une limace d'avantage.

-You...!

-Allez. Donne moi ta jambe. »

 _England détourna le regard, les joues rougies par la gêne et la honte et le laissa la regarder. Il sentait avec étonnement les doigts de Francis trembler lorsqu'il lui carressa la jambe pour voir où il avait mal. Comme si... Il avait peur? Peur de faire une erreur... De tout rater. De le blesser. France, voyant la jambe d'Arthur bouger soudainement sous ses gestes et en entendant une injure, comprit qu'il avait trouvé la blessure._

« -Tu t'es écorché bien severement le genoux... Pauvre petite chose.

-Tss la ferme. »

 _Il continua d'analyser sa jambe et commencait même à carresser sa cuisse. En réalité, il s'était mis à reluquer Arthur tout simplement._  
 _Le voir dans un état si faible, ayant une tenue plutot légère, dans un endroit si sombre, ou il n'y avait personne -excepté ses autres compagnons mais il les avait perdu de vue- seul à seul. Penser à ca le rendait fébrile et il ne savait pas quoi faire._  
 _Il voulait tellement l'embrasser à nouveau._  
 _Le prendre contre lui._  
 _Le prendre tout court._  
 _Un Arthur comme ca etait si... Bandant._  
 _Francis se releva soudainement pour ses pensées qui devenaient trop obscene, suivi par les yeux d'Arthur qui se demandait ce qu'il allait faire._

« -Je... Je vais chercher de quoi pouvoir désinfecter la plaie... Attend-moi la _._

 _-_ C'est pas comme si je pouvais faire autrement. _Râla l'autre._ »

 _France s'échappa aussi vite qu'il le put de cet endroit maudit._  
 _Quel imbécile. Le voilà qui était excité comme un adolescent._  
 _Son coeur battait la chamade, la chaleur de son corps augmentait et sa respiration devenait saccadée. Il posa sa main sur son coeur pour essayer de le calmer. Et il_ _mit_ _du temps à se calmer._  
 _Il se dégoûtait._  
 _Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ses pulsions sexuelles._  
 _Il y avait tellement plus important que ça._  
 _Mais, ce message, qui fut décrit en anglais._  
 _Ce message qui disait qu'ils s'aimaient de façon sexuelle._  
 _Ce message... Qui l'avait totalement chamboulé._  
 _Il ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir face à Angleterre._  
 _Il ne devait sûrement plus y penser lui._  
 _Il n'avait pas lancé le sujet une seule fois._  
 _Il s'en fichait à coup sûr._

 _Francis, qui était redevenu normal, profita du fait de s'être éloigné pour commencer à chercher de quoi améliorer l'état de l'anglais._  
 _Il écarta de ses mains les branches d'arbres qui lui bloquaient le passage pour continuer d'avancer._  
 _Tandis qu'il trouvait certaines choses qu'il pensait etre utile, il les ramassait et termina sa recherche après quelques minutes._

 _Arthur s'impatientait._  
 _Mais Francis avait peur de revenir._  
 _Et si il reperdait le contrôle?_  
 _Et si il lui sautait réellement dessus?_  
 _Même si il était une nation._  
 _Il était enfermé dans le corps d'un homme._  
 _Un homme faible face à ses désirs._  
 _Il ne tiendrait pas le coup._  
 _Mais son pauvre rival était entrain de l'attendre._  
 _Et il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi. Il devait retrouver les autres ensemble!_  
 _Il se décida finalement à y retourner._  
 _Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Planter Arthur de cette façon ne lui aurait pas plût._  
 _C'était donc la meilleure chose à faire._

* * *

 _Angleterre, qui commencait presque à s'endormir sous les coups de la fatigue, entendit au loin des branches être secouées par des gestes n'etant pas du au vent._

 _Il en conclua que la France venait de revenir vers lui._

« -Eh bah enfin! T'en as mis du temps à revenir. Tu t'étais perdu ou quoi? _S'indigna t'il._

-... Excuse moi. J'ai eu quelques problèmes. Mais c'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il faut. »

 _France s'agenouilla face à lui et sorti ce qu'il avait récupéré le long de sa petite exploration, se retenant de mater Arthur pour éviter les problèmes._  
 _Il posa la jambe de son ami sur les siennes pour pouvoir débuter le traitement._  
 _À peine avait il commencé à nettoyer que son ennemi de toujours jura._

« -Voyons calme toi Angleterre. Ne joue pas les douillets.

-Shit! Mais ça fait mal!

-Tu as déjà connu pire... N'oublie pas que tu étais un pirate. Et le plus grand de tous. _Rajouta t'il, se rappelant du passé de pirate qu'ils avaient tout deux vécu. »_

 _L'ancien pirate grogna et ronchonna encore un moment, serrant les dents pendant que Francis le soignait avec les moyens du bord._  
 _Le français aimait bien et savourait ce petit moment d'intimité entre eux comme il n'y en avait jamais eu._  
 _Que ces deux là se retrouvent seuls ainsi, c'était tellement rare._  
 _Et c'est ce qui rendit le moment mémorable pour Francis._  
 _Il banda avec du tissue qu'il avait sur lui la plaie d'Arthur et pour terminer, déposa un doux baiser par dessus._

« -Qu?! Qu'est ce que tu fais imbécile?

-C'est une formule magique! C'est pour que tu guérisses plus vite~

-Idiot. Ce genre de chose ne marche pas...

-Si on y croit, bien sûr que si!

 _-_ Mouais...

-En tout cas maintenant c'est fait. Par contre, ça prendra du temps avant qu'elle n'aille mieux. Alors il va falloir attendre ici un petit moment.»

 _Angleterre fixa durant un long moment Francis qui commencait à se sentir vraiment mal a l'aise a cause de ce dernier._  
 _« Ne me regarde pas comme ca... Je risque de perdre la tete... » supplia t'il dans sa tete tout au long du truc._  
 _Et c'est après quelques instants, qu'Angleterre pris la parole._

« -Et toi?

-Quoi moi?

-Tu as mal quelque part non? _»_

 _« Oui. Au coeur... » voulut t'il dire. Mais il se retint de le faire au dernier moment pour éviter les malentendus._

« -Je... Pas spécialement...

-Montre-moi. »

 _Francis resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois que son rival agissait comme ca avec lui. Jamais il ne s'était inquiété pour lui. D'habitude, il aurait rit de ses blessures et il se serait bien barré sans lui -même si techniquement il ne pouvait pas bouger avec sa jambe-. Alors... Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi maintenant? France baissa la tête alors qu'Angleterre se rapprochait d'avantage pour voir ses bras._

« -Va falloir que t'enlèves ta combi aussi France.

-... Pourquoi?

-Bah... parce que sinon je ne peux pas regarder?

-Non. Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Je comprends pas trop. »

 _Angleterre releva un de ses awesome sourcils, voulant plus d'explication. Il se moquait de lui non? C'etait pourtant évident! Que le petit Albion dont il s'occupait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants n'agissait pas comme ça normalement._

« - Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi d'habitude.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas. C'est juste que j'ai deviné que c'était toi qui m'avais sauvé de la noyade. Et tu as pris le temps de t'occuper de ma jambe. Je ne suis pas un ingrat. Je sais remercier quand il le faut. Allez. Dépêche toi. C'est pas parce qu'on a le temps à cause de ma jambe qu'il faut en perdre d'avantage. »

 _La France le regarda encore un peu avant de se lever et de se retourner pour pouvoir retirer sa combinaison à son tour. Il enleva pour commencer le tissu qui le rendait plus classe que les autres nations et defit petit a petit les boutons de sa tenue._  
 _Arthur avait une incroyable vue sur tout son dos qui semblait montrer que le reste de son corps etait bien bati. Car oui, il avait enlevé aussi le t shirt qui etait sous sa combinaison. Et ça, Arthur ne l'avait pas trop prévu. -Quoi que ca ne l'etonnait pas trop puisque France adorait montrer son corps-. Après qu'il eut fini de se déshabiller -excepté pour le caleçon hein n'abusons pas merci-, il se rasseya sur le sable frais du soir._

« -Voila.

-... Pourquoi t'as enlevé ton t shirt?

-Si j'ai une blessure sur le torse?

-... Si t'attrapes froid, ne viens pas te plaindre. _»_

 _Arthur, après avoir sorti cette phrase, se rapprocha lentement du francais, en posant l'un de ses genoux entre ses jambes, frolant l'entrejambe de Francis pour être d'avantage près._  
 _Il posa sa main sur le bras de son rival et analysa son interlocuteur attentivement._  
 _Le coeur de la nation de l'amour battait fort à cause de leur proximité. Il était si proche de lui. Il pouvait le sentir. Ses cheveux avait l'odeur de la mer._  
 _Il commencait à avoir la respiration qui devenait irrégulière._  
 _Arthur le touchait vraiment de façon affriolante._  
 _Il carressait si sensuellement son corps. Il ne s'en rendait peut être pas compte. A moins qu'il ne le faisait exprès._  
 _Il avait du mal à calmer la régularité de son coeur. Il en avait honte._  
 _Et si il n'y avait que ça. Mais non. Il commencait même à se sentir de nouveau à l'étroit. Et bon dieu! Heureusement qu'il faisait vraiment nuit sinon il aurait été grillé dès le début et bonsoir la honte._  
 _Cependant, malgré son sérieux, l'anglais entendit les battements du français. Ils étaient forts. Tellement fort qu'il était impossible de les rater._

« -Il... Il semblerait que tu aies une blessure juste ici... _disait le plus petit en mettant sa main sur la plaie -qui comme par hasard se trouvait sur le torse- pour voir si il avait bien mal. Il entendit Francis faire du bruit, ce qui réveilla bien ses soupsons._

-A-... Angleterre... _Dis moi..._

-Quoi? »

 _Celui qui fut appelé leva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il y avait très peu de proximité entre leur deux visages et leur lèvres qui étaient à quelques centimètres. Leur respirations devenaient irrégulière tandis que leur souffles se mélangeaient toute deux ce qui augmenta la tension étrange qu'il y avait entre eux. La chaleur de leur corps commencait à se sentir. Et la chaleur de l'un s'impregnait de celle de l'autre._

« -Est ce que c'est vrai...

-D... De quoi?

-Que tu m'aimes?»

 _Les yeux de Francis pétillaient de désir. Il commencait à perdre le contrôle de ses gestes. De ses paroles._  
 _Arthur comprît qu'il s'était mis dans l'embarras et qu'il fallait qu'il y remédie le plus rapidement possible._  
 _Pourtant... Même lui, il avait du mal à... Bouger._

« -Qu'est ce que tu racontes...?

-Ce qu'on a vu dans le ballon _..._ La phrase _..._ Est ce qu'elle est vrai? »

 _Mon dieu! Voilà que Francis se sentait d'avantage gêné au niveau de son boxer. Leur front se touchèrent à force de se rapprocher et le français se mordit les lèvres sévèrement pour se retenir de l'embrasser. Mais ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Tout comme la réponse d'Angleterre._

« -Ne me dis pas que tu y as cru? »

 _Francis fut refroidi automatiquement par sa phrase._  
 _Il retira son front du sien et s'éloignait, en regardant Arthur, difficilement dans les yeux._  
 _Il essayait de cacher sa déception et sa honte._

« -Que veux tu dire?

-Evidemment que ce qu'ils disaient étaient faux! Je... C'est pareil pour toi non?

-Non. »

 _Arthur tiqua. Il ne comprenait pas. Par « non »...Il voulait dire que... Que ce que disait ce texte pour lui était vrai?_

« Je t'aime. »

 _L'anglais avait les yeux ronds, et les joues en feu. Non._  
 _Impossible. Ça voulait donc dire que Francis l'aimait?_  
 _Qu'il ne le détestait pas? Qu'il ne voulait pas sa mort ou ce genre de chose? Qu'il le voulait?_  
 _Il ne pouvait pas y croire._

« -France. Ce n'est pas amusant.

-Parce que tu penses que je trouve ça drole?

-Tu... Tu ne m'aimes pas pour moi! Seulement pour mon corps alors. C'est impossible autrement... Tu ne peux pas... _»_

 _Francis baissa la tête, comme déçu. Il resta silencieux. Et alors... Un ange passa. Et Arthur ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. C'était vrai non? Alors... Pourquoi il ne lui sautait pas dessus? Pourquoi il ne répliquait pas? Pourquoi il ne bougeait pas? Pourquoi il ne riait pas...?_  
 _Le côté humain de la nation anglaise prit le dessus, commencant à s'inquiéter. Doucement, il prit le poignet de son ami pour le faire réagir. Mais c'est alors que Francis lui tint les siens sans crier gare._

« -Qu'est ce que...?

-Alors... Tu penses que je suis un homme sans coeur qui ne pense vraiment qu'au sexe? Tu penses donc... Que je ne peux pas t'aimer pour ce que tu es? Pour tes magnifiques cheveux sablés, décoiffés. Pour tes yeux aux couleurs de pierres precieuses? Tu penses que pour moi... Tu n'es qu'un corps parmis tant d'autre et pas un trésor que je veux chérir du plus profond de mon coeur? Tu penses que tu ne mérites pas plus de considération? Ou que je suis... Simplement un homme pervers qui ne désire que le contact du corps?

-France! Je... Non! »

 _Francis s'avanca vers lui de facon violente, au point qu'Arthur se retrouva avec ce dernier au dessus de lui. Les cheveux, étalés comme le soleil sur le sable. Il sentait son compagnon, trembler a son contact, tout comme sa voix qui commencait à dérailler._

« - Ce n'est pas faux. Il est vrai que je te veux Angleterre. Mais pas en tant que nation. Pas pour te conquérir... Mais en tant qu'humain. Pour t'aimer... Je ne veux pas te considérer comme un jouet. Comme de la simple chaire. Je veux te considérer comme une personne. Un cadeau... Comme la chose la plus précieuse qui me soit arrivée au monde. Je veux prendre soin de toi. Je ne veux pas te « baiser ». Je veux te faire l'amour... Je veux te montrer tout ce que j'éprouve pour toi depuis si longtemps à travers mes paroles, gestes.. _._ Oui. Je t'aime. Tu me rends fou... Toi. Tes gestes sensuelles. Et ton corps. Mais c'est plus que de l'attirance physique ou sexuelle... C'est de l'amour _Arthur.._. _»_

 _Le dit Arthur regarda tristement son rival qui commencait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, se sentant coupable. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi... Il ne voulait pas... Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Comme pour le consoler, il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et les lui caressa tendrement. Francis ferma alors doucement ses yeux de couleurs bleues, ses larmes perlant sur le visage, et savoura pendant un moment ce contact, pour se rassurer._

« -Ne pleure pas _Francis_... Please...

-Je t'aime tellement...

-Alors embrasse-moi. »

 _France regarda avec surprise l'autre homme qui lui déroba ses lèvres d'un coup, sans même qu'il n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait._  
 _Il referma les yeux et continua cette échange assez timide au début, qui se transforma au fur et à mesure en baiser plus intense, passionné, voir un peu sauvage._  
 _Arthur passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et approfondit le baiser en entreprenant de faire rencontrer leur deux langues plutôt curieuses._  
 _Et Francis ne se dérangeait pas pour continuer ce french kiss comme il les aimait._  
 _Ils se dévoraient. Se découvraient. Se laissaient aller dans des sentiments que jamais ils n'avaient partagé auparavant ensemble._  
 _Et ce fut une expérience des plus agréables pour eux._

 _Profitant de ce baiser sensuel, le pays de l'amour passa une main coquine sous le t shirt de son acolyte et explora son torse qui lui semblait fragile jusqu'à taquiner les petities pointes rose de son acolyte qui commencaient à se durcir de plaisir sous son contact._  
 _Leur respiration aux deux commencèrent à multiplier la cadence et ces derniers dûrent s'arrêter à contre-coeur pour ne pas manquer de souffle, laissant un filet de bave les relier discrètement. Ils se regardaient, les yeux fiévreux, les joues rougies par la chaleur tandis que leur souffle chaud se mélangeaient à nouveau. Arthur serra d'avantage son étreinte contre Francis, qui se retrouvait, la tête posée sur le creux de son épaule._

« -Arthur _..._

-I'm here Francis...»

 _Le dernier appelé, savoura ce moment contre la personne qu'il aimait ,encore quelque instant, et saisissa l'occasion pour pouvoir reprendre le contrôle. Il prit avec ses lèvres l'épaule de son amant et la lui suçota, la lui mordilla jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un gémissement léger de douleur mélangé au plaisir pour lui laisser la trace de ce qu'on appelait un suçon. Ses lèvres passèrent des épaules, au torse puis au ventre pour finir le plus lentement possible vers l'entre cuisse de l'ancien pirate. Il n'était pas encore sûr. Est ce qu'Arthur voulait se faire plaisir avec lui? Est ce qu'il souhaitait une relation sexuelle avec lui? Il ne lui avait pas dit clairement._

 _Il ne réfléchissait déjà plus et bisouillait, en carressant en même temps avec langueur la bosse naissante sur le caleçon du jeune homme. Arthur se mordilla la lèvre et vit ses joues s'enflammer en sentant son intimité s'eriger, comprenant l'intention et les effets du francais sur lui. Il n'allait pas en rester là. Bien sur que non. Il allait l'exciter. Le faire attendre. Le faire gémir. Le faire supplier d'en avoir plus. Oh oui. Il connaissait sa réputation. Cette réputation de l'incroyable amant qu'il était à chaque relation qu'il devait entretenir._  
 _Se dire qu'il allait se faire chouchouter par cet homme incroyable, l'impatienta._  
 _Pourtant, il sentît Francis s'arrêter près de son entrejambe._  
 _Et il ne comprenait pas._  
 _Arthur était au bord du plaisir... De l'envie. Alors pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant?_

« -Qu'est ce que tu attends Francis...?

-Est ce que... Est ce que tu le veux vraiment? _»_

 _Arthur regardait Francis avec surprise. Si il ne l'avait pas encore taper, évidemment qu'il le souhaitait! Il n'attendait même que ça! Qu'il l'apaise. Le chouchoute. Le taquine de ses lèvres sournoises. Qu'il lui montre son amour. Mais... Il comprenait le français au fond. Il a toujours passé son temps à le repousser. Il aurait très bien pu le faire encore une fois. Là. Pour tout gâcher. Mais il n'allait pas le faire. Il était bien trop chauffé pour ça. Et il le voulait._  
 _Arthur carressa les cheveux de Francis qui était toujours au même niveau et fermât les yeux._

« -Just... Suck me. _»_

 _Cette réponse semblait satisfaire le francais puisqu'il se décida à finalement retirer cette barrière entre lui et le sexe de son anglais préféré. Son voisin d'outre-mancha inspira et expira lentement, en essayant de garder son calme mais ce fut peine perdu lorsqu'il sentit sa verge entre la main de son amant. Francis savait comment lui faire perdre la tête._

 _Avec sa main, il fit des vas et viens assidûment_ _tout en restant lent, pour bien l'exciter. Il continua, profitant de l'occasion pour passer son pouce doucement vers le gland de l'expert en thé. Il appuya sensuellement sur son extrémité et le massa avec son doigt, faisant lâcher à l'anglais des petits gémissements de plaisir. Le francais voyait bien que ses gestes faisaient bien leur effet. Alors il continua, dans cette lancée, donnant des légers baisers sur sa virilité gonflée pour aguicher bien comme il le fallait son cher gentleman._  
 _Angleterre n'arrivait pas à calmer ses rougeurs et l'animation qui se produisait dans tout son corps. Il le faisait patienter. Beaucoup trop patienter. Et celui ci n'allait bientôt plus avoir autant de patience. Il le voulait. Maintenant._

« -F-Francis... I- I can't wait anymore... Please... Do it.

-Eh bien... Ça ne peut plus patienter?

-Suck me. _Now._ You idiot _._

-Oui oui...~ »

 _Francis embrassa une dernière fois l'entrecuisse d'Arthur et se décida finalement à prendre celle-ci en bouche, sous les ordres pressés d'England. Cette agréable sensation d'avoir les lèvres françaises cajolant son membre rendait fou le garçon aux cheveux blonds sablés. Oh oui. Il lâcha un premier soupir de plaisir qui ne tarda pas à finir comme un léger cri de plaisir sous les vas et viens de France qui se faisait, au fur et a mesure de son mouvement , plus entreprenant et plus sensuelle._

 _Les gémissements retentirent d'avantage lorsque l'un des doigts mouillés de son interlocuteur s'imposa en lui. Mais avec douceur. Lenteur. Francis n'aurait jamais osé faire de mal à Arthur dans ce genre de moment. Surtout pour une première fois. Il ne souhaitait pas brusquer son lapin. Il préférait lui donner de l'amour et de la tendresse plutôt que du sexe. Parce que oui, ce n'était_ _pas_  
 _que du_ _sexe_ _. Il fit des gestes lents et assurés pour entraîner l'anglais à accepter sa petite présence, ne s'arrêtant pas de taquiner sa verge de sa bouche. Arthur s'accrocha à lui, posant ses doigts sur ses épaules et essayait de se décontracter le plus possible. Il était affectueux avec lui. Il le sentait bien. Et il devait se détendre et profiter. Surtout en sentant les lèvres de son français favori continuer à caliner son sexe dur. Constatant que son chéri prenait l'habitude de son action, il infiltra en lui deux autres doigts pour le préparer correctement à la suite des ébats. C'est lorsqu'il sentit un liquide blanc traverser ses lèvres, que Francis -qui l'avait avalé pour le goût du nouveau- se décida à remonter vers l'anglais pour l'embrasser à nouveau, tendrement._  
 _Angleterre, qui était en extase, s'était laissé faire et l'avait même poussé à approfondir encore et encore ce baiser._

« -P-Pourquoi t'as avalé? Idiot. _Demanda le garcon aux yeux verts, après avoir lâché quelques instants la bouche de son ennemi intime, pour le regarder dans les yeux._

-Hm... Je voulais voir quel goût l'Angleterre pouvait avoir lorsqu'elle était excitée par un beau jeune homme comme moi~...

 _-Womanizer_...

-Tu veux dire « Manizer » plutôt chéri, non? _Répondit la nation de l'amour avec un grand sourire._

 _-_ Wha-?...Y-..You wanker! _Angleterre détourna la tete en lui tapant fortement le dos._

-Aieuuh! M-Mais ça fait mal Iggy!

-Tu l'as mérité!

 _-_ C'est pas vrai... C'était juste un jeu de mot... _marmonna Francis dans sa barbe. »_

 _Francis râla encore un petit peu à cause de son dos et, Arthur ne put résister d'avantage face au petit français puis passa sa main derrière sa tête pour lui intimer l'ordre de l'embrasser. L'amoureux fut pris d'élan par le baiser et se laissa faire, bien amusé par le comportement de l'autre pays. Il aimait bien le voir comme ca. Ce petit côté entreprenant le surprenait et lui plaisait beaucoup. Ils restèrent encore longtemps, les lèvres accrochées désespérément ensemble tandis que Francis posait ses deux mains vers les hanches de son voisin pour les caresser et l'exciter en meme temps._

« -J'aime bien...

-Hmm... De quoi?

-Te voir entreprenant comme ça... Je trouve ça mignon.

 _-_ S-Shut up! C'est juste parce que mes lèvres étaient sèches et que j'avais envie de t'embêter avec...!

-Qui crois tu tromper comme ça mon amour?... _rétorqua Francis en posant ses lèvres sur le torse d'Arthur -qui rougissait au surnom- pour pouvoir y déposer un suçon, posant ses mains sur ses fesses. L'anglais n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. C'était trop. Il avait besoin de l'avoir. En lui. De pouvoir faire qu'un avec cet homme. Et France était d'avis avec lui. Ce dernier serra son étreinte sur Francis et soupira de plaisir en voyant les mains de ce dernier, tenir son fessier avec intensité ._

-Francis... Please...

-Oui? »

 _Arthur rougit sous les gestes encore récents de Francis et sur sa future demande. Il ne le regrettera pas. Il en était certain. Il en avait trop envie pour que ce soit le cas. Cependant il redoutait la réaction de France. Mais peu-importait. C'était maintenant. Ou jamais._

« -M-Make love to me. »

 _Francis regarda un instant Arthur, ne sachant pas si il avait bien rêvé ou non mais, remarquant le regard fiévreux de son conjoint et sa lente respiration, il comprit que ce n'était pas son imagination. Il souria alors tendrement et lui embrassa lentement le front. Durant son baiser, il en profita pour retirer ses mains de son magnifique fessier et se défaire de son boxer qui lui faisait vraiment mal à force de le serrer. Il ceignit par la suite Arthur avec ses bras et déposa des baisers sur le bord de son visage. Passant de ses cheveux, à sa tempe, à l'oreille -qu'il mordillait sensuellement-, à la joue, puis aux lèvres. Il intima entre deux baisers à son rival d'écarter les jambes, pour lui éviter d'avoir mal ce que fit directement le garçon sous les baisers de son bien aimé._

 _France balada de nouveau ses mains sur ses hanches qu'il maintenait cette fois ci franchement, pour ne pas avoir à perdre ni le rythme, ni Angleterre. Il ne lâchait pas les lèvres d'Arthur qu'il taquinait avec les siennes pour l'apaiser et caressait doucement l'entrée de son rival avec l'extrémité de son sexe. Sous ce contact, L'autre garçon frissonnait et échangeait davantage de baisers qu'il voulait sauvage avec Francis, espérant que ça l'aide à faire passer la douleur du début._

« -Calme toi... Ça va aller... _lui susurrât il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. »_

 _Le blond cendre entra tout doucement pour ne pas brusquer le corps d'Arthur et ne se séparait pas non plus de ses lèvres tentatrices en entendant son voisin étouffer des gémissements. Il sentait la chaleur de son partenaire parcourir sa sexualité alors que, progressivement, il entrait en lui. Au commencement, le britannique geignîssait de douleur du fait que l'entrée était encore trop étroite mais, petit à petit, le plaisir remplaça la légère souffrance qui traversait son être et il put enfin raler de bien-être. Se laissant emporter par le corps de Francis qui dictait amoureusement ses faits et gestes sous ses coups réguliers. Les gémissements de l'un s'accorderent aux grognements de l'autre. Et leur ébat pris une sensation de douceur, d'amour et de tendresse. Des chuchotements à l'oreille de l'un, résonnèrent de « je t'aime » « je suis là » « mon amour » tandis que des cris étouffés de joie par celui qui les avais tardèrent à arriver._

« -N'aie pas peur Arthur... Vas y. Crie. Gémis pour moi..

-Ah...Yes... F-Francis! F-Faster...! Yes! Yes!...Moore..! Mmmh...! Francis! Ah..! I love you! I love you! So much...!

-Mhh... Arthur... Mon Arthur...»

 _Et un doux baiser sur le front présenta la suite de leur ébat qui accéléra la cadence. Mélangeant leur délicieux baisers et cris à leur geste qui ne se décidait pas à s'arrêter._  
 _C'était paradisiaque. Un sentiment les enivrant du plus profond de leur être. Jamais ils n'auraient souhaité que ce moment ne s'arrête. Ils auraient voulu qu'il perdure, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent ensemble dans les bras de Morphée. Ils s'en oublaient eux même, atteignant le paroxysme, et ils se déversèrent, l'un sur l'autre, leur cri final mélangé, se posant corps contre corps._

* * *

« -Et après? _Demanda Arthur qui se rhabillait._

-On a le temps d'y penser... Tu ne crois pas?

-Oui... Tu as raison. »

 _Un ange passa. Apres qu'ils aient tout les deux fini de s'habiller dans le calme, Francis prit doucement son anglais dans ses bras . Ne voulant ni le lâcher, ni le quitter._

« -Francis... Lache moi...

-Mon lapin... Dis le moi... Encore une fois...

-Tu abuses... On doit retrouver les autres.

-Juste une dernière fois... Avant qu'on ne redevienne la France. Et l'Angleterre. »

 _L'anglais soupira encore une fois et tourna la tête pour embrasser affectueusement sur la tempe son amant._

« -I love you. You Frog...

-Je t'aime aussi. _Répondit il dans un sourire avant de l'embrasser une enieme fois sur les lèvres et de partir dans une pluie de baiser. »_

 _..._

 _Selon la légende, on entendit au loin des petits extra-terrestres se faire un high five._

* * *

 _Yoooo! Alors comment ca va? J'ai enfiiiin fini ce one shot! Ca faisait un moment que je l'avais en tête (peut etre depuis mai... et on est en decembre...) et j'ai enfin décidé a la finir;j'suis contente! En plus cette idee me tenait vraiment a coeur puisque je n'ai jamais encore vu de fic traitant cette awesome phrase xD et j'sais pas, j'trouvais ca_  
 _Dommage! Alors j'ai voulu le faire! Mais j'suis partie en OOC pour Francis j'm'en veuuuux!;-;c'etait meme pas le but premier! Bon arthur aussi a fini en OOC mais c'est moins grave xD! So pour le lemon j'suis desolee je suis vraiment une débutante pour ce genre de truc XD c'est la premiere fois que j'en fais un comme ca (« regarde moi » n'etait pas mieux préparer selon mes souvenirs et il manquait des trucs) donc soyez indulgennntes;w;_

 _J'essayerai de me mettre au chapitre 4 de mon autre fic bientot! En esperant y arriver!_

 _Bref j'espere que ca vous a plu! N'hesitez pas a lacher une review si c'est le cas on sait jamais xD_


End file.
